


The Crystal Gems Are In Gravity Falls

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Dimension Travel, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: While the Crystal Gems are in battle, a portal rips through and takes them to Gravity Falls. Ford decides to let them in his cabin. They have fun, make friends and fall in love. But when something strange and out of the blue happens, it's up to them to stop it.





	1. Beginnings

Pearl sat in her room, crying. Rose was in love with Greg, officially. Pearl wondered what she saw in him, he was just a human. She'd been with Rose before she was Rose Quartz. What was so great about humans? Perhaps she should see what the whole deal was about. Fool around with a man or two and make up her mind.

"P! P! Pearl, get out here! Mission time!"

Pearl wiped up her tears and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

They were at the Lunar Sea Spire. All of them. Rose took lead, they were looking for something. Suddenly while they were ambushed by Crystal Shrimp they all tried not to touch them, all using different techniques of fighting skill. When they were all cleared out, a powerful green portal appeared. First Garnet was sucked in, then Amethyst, Pearl and Rose hung on, but Pearl decided to let go and get them as Rose begged her to let her do it instead. They all screamed when they were flunged in the portal.

* * *

 

Garnet got up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a park. People walked around happily and laughed, except for one.

A boy around five or six years old. Brown hair, kind of chuddy. He had on a pink shirt and brown slacks. He sat in a bench crying. She went to go see this sad little boy and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, eyes full with tears and a runny nose.

"Hello," Garnet said simply.

"H-hi." The boy replied back.

"What's your name?"

"Buddy Gleeful."

"Nice to meet you Buddy, I'm Garnet."

"Hi Garnet."

"Why are you crying?" Garnet asked.

"Because everyone is so mean to me! They call me tubby and fatty! I don't have any friends!" Bud hugged Garnet tightly and she held him back comforting him.

"There, there Buddy. I'll be your friend."

He looked up to her with a smile and he still cried, happily.

"Really?"

"Of course, Buddy. I will-"

"Hey look it's Tubby!"

Garnet saw three boys around his age. All laughing and calling him fat. It infuriated Garnet. Bud was tearing up more and was hiding his face behind his hands.

Garnet raised her fist and her gauntlet appeared. She looked at the boys.

"You leave Buddy alone. I am his friend and I will make sure none of you hurt him again." 

The bullies froze and one of them was pissing themselves. They all ran off and screamed.

Bud looked at her and her weapon in awe.

"Can I touch it?"

"Yes." 

His fingers and hands gently touched her gauntlet and held one of the fingers.

"Buddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to play?"

"Yes."

* * *

 Amethyst opened her eyes, then scooted back with a shriek. A girl was looking at her and it surprised Amethyst so much.

The girl had foxy, pointed features. Short, messy pale yellowish hair, tanned skin and big yellow sunglasses. Her clothes consisted of green tube top, dark jeans and platform shoes. Kinda of curvey. Around Amethyst's height.

"What the hell are you?" The girl asked.

"No, no. Who are _you_? And why were you watching me?"

"I'm Olivia Newmaker. Who are you?"

"Amethyst."

"Why are you purple?"

"I'm a Gem."

"What?" 

"Kinda hard to explain, but I'm kinda an alien."

"You're either full alien or not alien."

"Like I said, hard to explain!"

"Wanna go to my house and watch movies. You can explain yourself more."

"What's a movie?"

"Oh God."

* * *

 

Pearl was in the trees. Stuck in the branches, she was careful to get across. She didn't want to fall-

Pearl gripped on a dead branch and fell below into the Earth. She fell on someone and her lips brushed on that person's lips. Briefly. She lifted her head and saw she was on top of a man. Late twenties, brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and was well figured. They stared at each other before Pearl got off the man. 

"I am so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to fall on you! It's just the tree branches and-"

"You're not human. You have a giant pearl on your head." The man said and adjusted his glasses. He sat up and took a closer look at her. "What are you?"

"I'm a Gem," Pearl calmly said. No one ever asked her that question before.

"Interesting, please tell me more."

"Oh! Well, I'm from a different planet, wait. What's your name?"

Pearl should at least know his name before she told him her life story or as much of it as she can.

"Stanford Pines. What's yours?"

"Pearl."

"Pleasure to meet you Pearl." He held out his hand. They shook, but Pearl than realized what made it feel odd.

"You have six fingers!" She said in shock.

"Oh yes, that's my polydactyly. I was born with this."

"Wow," she gripped his hand to admire it more. "It's incredible." She looked up to his slightly reddened face and released his hand. 

"So, what else do you want to know about me?" Pearl asked in voice that sounded somewhat flirtatious. She wanted to make him even more nervous. Or... perhaps explore a little bit. Not much, just a little bit.

Finally see what the big deal was about.

"Oh, well my journal is in my house, would you mind coming with me?"

"Of course not! Let's go!" 

They walked back to Ford's cabin.

* * *

Olivia and Amethyst were listening to songs on the radio and eating ice cream.

"I love this song Amethyst!"

Amethyst nodded. The song was alright, the kind that would get stuck in your head and before you know it you're singing it everywhere, but a good song.

_Disco Girl_

_Coming through_

_That girl is you_

_Ooh oooh, ooh oooh_

Olivia was singing along, shaking her hips and moving her arms back and forth. Her ice cream bowl next to her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She turned the music down and a police officer greeted her.

"Miss Newmaker?"

"Yes officer, is there anything wrong? Is it my music? I'll turn it down-"

"It's your father. He got run over by a car."

"W-what!?"

"Yes, unfortunately he did not survive. I'm going to take you to child services."

Olivia was crying now, but responded. "I'm eighteen years old!" 

"Really?" The officer checked some files.

"Oh right! Sorry, you look so young. Anyway, goodbye." The officer left.

"Olivia?" Amethyst walked over to her and hugged her. Olivia held her tighter as she sobbed. Amethyst comforted her and sat her down. She spoon fed her some ice cream and watched the movie Conditioner. After the movie was over, Olivia looked to Amethyst. 

"What am I gonna do? I don't have a job and-"

"Maybe we can convince someone to watch you while you try to find a job?"

"Who would agree to it? I'd be a burden on their part and even most perverts wouldn't want me because I look like I'm twelve."

"Someone good?"

Olivia remained silent. 

"Come on, just try!"

"Alright, don't be surprised if it doesn't work."

* * *

Bud Gleeful was on top of Garnets head. Her hair was big and cushiony. She was walking around town, some people were staring in awe, others didn't care to notice, it was 1977 after all. 

"Garnet!"

Garnet saw Amethyst and a girl walking down the street. They ran up to meet them.

"Garnet! My friend Olivia's dad just died and she needs a place to stay!"

"Garnet, whose that?" Bud asked aloud.

"That's my other friend, Amethyst. And I know just where Olivia could stay. To the woods everyone!" 

* * *

 They made it to large cabin in the forest. It had an ominous vibe to it. 

"Is anyone in there?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes,-" 

"I'm going in!" Amethyst yelled and broke the door down. She gasped and had a huge grin on her face.

It was Pearl and some guy making out! It was hilarious! Amethyst laughed as the two quickly sepreated, Pearl falling on her ass to the ground and the guy face palming, he had six fingers, weird.

Garnet groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, I tried." She said.

Olivia or Bud didn't get what was so funny. They just watched Amethyst in confusion.

This was how they all first met.

 


	2. Trampoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had some help with my friend Emoji girl 13. Check her out.

Olivia was bouncing up and down. Up and down. Up and down-

"Ow! My eye!"

"Sorry Amethyst!" Olivia said and stopped bouncing. She checked on her new friend, kneeling down. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just try not to bounce on my eye please?"

"Yes, of course."

Amethyst had morphed herself into a trampoline and Olivia was bouncing on her. They had nothing else to do really. 

A figure was walking out of the forest, her head down and a flush on her cheeks. 

"Hey Pearl!" Amethyst called out. "Enjoy your all night walk in the woods? Gonna play more tongue tennis with your new boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. After they caught Pearl and Ford making out, she ran out. Ford tried to call her back, but it was useless. Amethyst still remembered Pearl's face, eyes wide, flushed cheeks and shiny lips. 

Pearl knocked on the door and Ford answered it.

"Hi, um, how are you?" Pearl awkwardly asked.

"Fine." There was an awkward silence for a while then Ford invited her in. Pearl walked into the shack and gently closed the door.

Amethyst laughed again and turned back to normal. Olivia fell down before sitting up.

"Why do you make fun of her?" 

"It'll be a lot more funny when you know her, believe me."

"You know, it'd be a lot more fun if we had a real trampoline don't you think?"

"Hey, yeah" Amethyst was stroking her chin. "It would be..."

* * *

 

"Why can't we have a trampoline?!"

"Because it's very expensive and I'm not buying you something that expensive when you're staying here temporarily." Ford reasoned. 

"Oh come on Ford!" Amethyst whined. "Whenever I shape shift into a trampoline I want to bounce too!"

"Yeah! 

"Then have someone else shape shift into a trampoline!"

Garnet and Buddy walked in the kitchen, eating ice cream sandwiches.

"Hey Garnet will you shape shift into a trampoline for us?"

Garnet thought for a moment before giving her answer.

"No."

"What? Garnet, please!" 

"I said no!"

"Fine! Peeaaaaaaaarl, shape shift into a trampoline!"

"No!"

"Sorry, Amethyst, Olivia, I'm not buying a trampoline."

Amethyst sighed and leaned on Olivia's shoulder. 

"How will we get a trampoline?"

"We can go into the streets and sing."

"That sounds dumb"

"Any other ideas?"

* * *

Amethyst and Olivia were in the middle of the side walk, they had a hat down and Olivia was singing a song.

_Misses Susie had a boat_

_That boat had a bell_

_Miss Susie fell down_

_And then she went to_

_Hello operator, I need to talk to Mitch_

_To let him know his girlfriend is a_

_Betcha didn't hear what happened to the glass_

_I heard it went up Molly's_

_Ask me any question! I will give you luck!_

_And if you don't believe me_

_I don't give a flying fuck!_

A man walked by and tossed them a quarter. That's all they had. 

"Shit, why aren't we getting more money?" Amethyst complained. "We're singing good songs!"

"The people in this town are cheap." Olivia yelled at the man "Thanks for the single quarter asshole!

"What else can we do to make money?" Olivia asked.

"We pickpocket people."

"We turn to a life of crime?!"

"It's the only thing I can think of."

"Okay Amethyst, okay. Let's turn to a life of crime."

* * *

They pickpocketed alot of people. Amethyst or Olivia would start a conversation and the other one would take their wallet and empty out the money when they weren't looking. Put the wallet back and run off. Then they'd finish the conversation they were having. They stole about hundred dollars. 

"Hey, Amethyst, do you think we can steal money at Greasy's Diner?" Olivia asked while they were walking. "I mean it'd be one huge heist to get four hundred dollars then a bunch of little ones for one eighth of the price."

"You know, that sounds a little ambitious, but what the hell? We can do anything!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

* * *

 

Ford sat down at his table eating a sandwich he made for lunch. The phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Hello, Stanford Pines speaking?"

"Ford! Oh am I glad to talk to you!"

"Amethyst? Why are you calling? Where are you?"

"Well me and Olivia were walking around town, singing songs-"

"Get to the point."

"Me and Olivia are in prison for robbing Greasy's Diner."

"You're in prison?!"

"Who's in prison?!" Pearl had walked into the kitchen and overheard his phone call. 

Ford turned to her "Amethyst and Olivia, they robbed Greasy's Diner."

"They what?!" 

"Oh Jesus," Amethyst said in the phone.

Pearl took the phone from Ford's hands and began to scold Amethyst for stealing money. 

"Look we're sorry! We just need to get bailed out!"

Pearl suddenly looked very interested. "You can get out?"

"Yeah, for a hundred bucks!"

"Ford we can bust them out, all we need is a hundred dollars!" 

Ford sighed in relief. "Good, something tells me they wouldn't like prison very much."

* * *

 

"I love it here!" Amethyst cried out as the prisoners carried her and Olivia on their backs. The prisoners took a liking for the two due to their charm, cuteness and fun songs. 

"I know! Who knew being stuck in prison could be so fun!"

"Amethyst, Olivia. You're free to go."

"What?"

"Awww!" The prisoners said in sync.

"Yeah, your friends bailed you out."

Amethyst grabbed Olivia's hand. 

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Why did you two rob money from Greasy's Diner?!" 

"Because you wouldn't get us a trampoline, so we had to get money to buy one!" Olivia yelled.

"Get a job! That would have been alot easier!"

"Oh, yeah."

"We really messed up did we?"

"You did."

"Amethyst, Olivia what were you thinking?! You can't just steal money like that! You got in trouble and if Ford didn't get you out you would still be in prison!" 

"Yeah, yeah P, we're sorry, we just wanted a trampoline. You got to make out with Ford so we should at least have a trampoline."

"Sh-shut up!" Pearl stammered. "How does that equal up to getting a trampoline?!"

"Are you kidding me? Look at him!"

"Yeah Pearl," Olivia said. "Your boyfriend is a total Sex God." 

"Can we all be quiet please?!" Pearl and Ford said at the same time. 

Thankfully the two seemingly forgot about Amethyst and Olivia. 

* * *

Amethyst and Olivia got out of bed the next morning to make breakfast when Garnet walked up to the two. 

"Go outside you two. I have a surprise." 

They went outside and then they screamed. It was a trampoline!

"Who bought this?" Amethyst said in awe.

"Me," Garnet said. "I saw how much you wanted one and I got you one. Go on."

Amethyst and Olivia screamed in joy again and then they went to the trampoline. Pearl and Ford got outside and saw what was happening.

"You bought them the trampoline?" Pearl asked.

"Yep." Garnet said.

"How?" Ford asked.

"This." Garnet showed them a rectangular piece of paper colored in green that read '500 Dollars' in darker green in the middle. 

"It fooled them?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess they're happy." Pearl said. 

"Yeah, they are." 

"Well I'm going to pick up Buddy. He's going to want to play too."

"Alright. Be careful driving." Ford gave Garnet his keys.

"I will, Sex God."

Ford flushed up and Pearl giggled a bit as Garnet walked towards the car.

"Heh, Sex God." Garnet chuckled.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Buddy vs Preston

Buddy and Garnet were walking in the park. They were holding hands and talking about a TV show Buddy really liked. Although Garnet didn't really know what the show was, she enjoyed talking to him. He was sweet, loving and innocent. 

"Hey Tubby!"

A young boy with dark hair and tan skin came walking. He had on very nice clothes. 

Buddy hide behind Garnet but it was no use the boy poked Buddy's stomach and continued to mock him. Not before long, Garnet picked up the rude young boy. 

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" The boy commended. "I am Preston Northwest and I am rich! My great grandfather founded this town and I-"

Garnet dropped the boy and kneeled to him.

"You don't go running around and hurting other people for almost no reason." Garnet summond her gauntlet. "I am not only Buddy's friend, but I am also his protecter." 

"Oh, look at that! Bud, I had no idea you could afford a babysitter! And she cares about you to- oof!"

Bud out of anger punched Preston in the face. Preston fell, but got up. 

"You want a fight? Well you'll get one! Today, 4 o'clock, right here. Be there."

Before Buddy could say anything, Preston went off. 

"Oh Garnet! What will I do?! I didn't mean to punch him, he justs makes me so darn angry!"

"Buddy, Buddy, you just need to calm down."

"But I just got a fight with Preston Northwest! What can I do?!"

"Me and everyone else will train you."

"Really? Can they fight?"

"Yes, yes they can."

* * *

"Come on Bud!" Amethyst encouraged. "You need to beat this Preston kid so just punch the trees."

"Why do I need to punch trees?"

"Because you need to punch the Preston kid, and whats more sturdy then a human body?"

"Umm, trees!"

"Right, so if you keep punching the trees..."

"I can punch Preston!"

"Yeah! Perfect! Keep punching those trees!"

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Pearl asked Amethyst and Buddy. 

"I'm training Buddy to fight some rich kid."

"Okay, why is he punching trees?"

"So his fists can get stronger and he can hurt this kid.

"Alright, have you considered the possibility of this kid _punching him back?_ "

"Uhhh.... not really." 

"Yeah! Take that trees!"

"What, do you have some kind of gruge against trees?" Ford asked, emerging out of the forest. 

"No, I'm going to fight a kid and Amethyst told me to punch trees."

"Really, punching the trees? Have you considered the possibility of this kid punching you back?"

"That's what I said! If you're fighting someone, you should learn self defense and how to stop him from hitting you." Pearl reasoned. 

"That's true, you should fight someone." Ford said. "Amethyst, practice fight with Bud."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Your short, and he's fighting a kid."

Amethyst sighed. "Come over here kid." 

"Alright, be warned, I punched a lot of trees!"

"Should that be considered endearing or strange?" Pearl asked aloud.

"Personally, I think both." Ford answered. 

"Oof!" Amethyst said and fell down. "See you two. Punching. Trees. Works."

"Hm." Ford said. "Maybe I should try that sometime."

"Are you saying you're considering on punching trees?" Pearl said.

"It worked for him."

"If Bud jumped off a cliff would you?"

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Good point."

"Maybe you two should start training Buddy," Amethyst suggested. "You probably know what you're doing." 

* * *

"Are you sure we can fight with swords Pearl?" Bud panted. "Even though they have bubble wrap on them, I don't think they'll be swords."

"You're right, I'm probably taking this to far. What else should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Wait! Maybe we can try to find a way to outsmart him!"

"That's a good idea!" Bud said gleefully. "But how will we do that?"

"I have an idea. We won't outsmart him, but it will work." Garnet said.

* * *

 

It was three fifty-eight and Preston was waiting at the spot they agreed on fighting. He had some back up. A couple of servants to help him out. Give him water or stuff like that.

Bud and Garnet walked hand in hand to the fight. Garnet carried a small ice pack with her. 

"Oh, Tuddy, I'm glad you could make it. Leon, what time is it?"

"It is exactly 4 o'clock, sir."

"Oh good! It means I shall now kick your ass, sorry for the offensive language, Herbert."

"No offense taken, sir."

"I guess I'll let you take the first move Tubby, but only because I want to see you fail."

"Remember the plan Buddy," Garnet whispered.

"I dunno if I should do this Garnet, what if I get in trouble?"

"Hurry up, Tubby! I need to get home in an hour, preparing for a magazine shoot. So hurry up and stop talking to your babysitter!"

Buddy, full of rage walked over to Preston and kneed him in the crouch. Preston fell over and covered himself in pain and groaned. It hurt so much!

Garnet walked over to Preston and handed him the ice bag. 

"This is why you should be nice to other people."

Preston put the ice bag over his crouch and Garnet picked up Buddy and put him on her head. 

"Let's see a movie Buddy, then we'll get ice cream." 

"Yay! Movies and ice cream, I'm so happy!"

The two walked away as Preston stared at them, envious.

"I want ice cream," he barely whispered.

"Come on Preston, we should get you home."

He sighed and walked with them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, maybe the next one will be longer.


	4. Odd Feelings

"I believe I have found been close to finding another creature today." Ford announced to the table. "But it swam away before I could see it."

"Why is this important?" Amethyst asked.

"Because I am leaving to find it. I'll be gone for tonight and will be back tomorrow or the day after if I still haven't found it."

"So we're staying alone?!" Amethyst said excitedly.

"Bitch'n'!" Olivia called out. "This will be great!"

"No, rules still stand."

"Boo!"

"Lame!"

"You're going by yourself?" Pearl questioned.

"Well, I guess so, unless someone wants to come with me." 

"I can go with you, if you want." Pearl mumbled.

"Great, you can come with me!"

"Of course Pearl's gonna go with her new boy toy," Amethyst whispered to Olivia. 

"Yeah," Olivia said. "How much do you wanna bet that Ford whipped it out already?"

"Hundred percent." 

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. 

"Yeah?"

"B-be quite!"

"Fine! Just tell me," Amethyst and Olivia were snickering. "How big is his," more laughing and giggling. Olivia looked like ridiculously red. "Baloney pony?" They both fell down their chairs laughing. 

"Enough Amethyst and Olivia! Quit being childish and act your age!" Ford said, he was indeed embarrassed, the color of his cheeks said so, but other than that he acted normal.

"So how big do you think it actually is?" Amethyst asked Olivia as if Ford did not just yell at them.

"I'm betting over six inches at least. I mean, he has name to live up to. Ain't that right Sex God?"

Ford muttered something under his breath, careful to be quite as Buddy was with them and he didn't want to be a bad role model or get in trouble for unintentionally teaching him swears.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked.

"Nothing," Ford said. 

* * *

 It was the afternoon and Pearl and Ford were just about to leave. Ford walked up to Garnet and said "Make sure they don't destroy my house."

"Don't worry, they won't while I'm here. And be careful."

"I will, thank you Garnet."

And when you're by the stream and you see bubbles, take five steps back."

"Thank you, Garnet?"

"You're welcome."

"So Ford, are we ready to go?" Pearl asked. 

"Yes, we are. Goodbye Garnet."

"Goodbye Ford."

* * *

 They walked in the forest alone, side by side. Ford had the backpack of what they needed and Pearl carried the tent. Ford offered to carry it for her, but she insisted that she do it. 

"So, what do you think this creature should be?" Pearl asked. 

"I don't know, it knows how to swim, that's for sure."

"So, some kind of water creature?"

"Yes, most likely."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

* * *

They soon made camp a few yards away from the river Ford saw it swim away. They set up the tent and everything. The sun was starting to go down and Ford had already ate. Pearl was sitting on the log next to him. Ford had the journal on his lap.

"So, how will we find this creature?"

"I believe it would come over here to feed," Ford explained. "As there is plenty of food here. My plan is to stay here and wait to catch it."

Pearl nodded and it was silent again, but Pearl felt like asking him something.

"What are those white sticks?"

"What?" 

"Those white sticks people put in their mouths. Smoke comes out of them."

"Cigarettes, you mean?"

"I guess so." 

"Yeah, when me and brother were kids, he tried to steal some, but we got caught."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Ford suddenly froze up a bit, then relaxed.

"Me and brother are not on...  _good terms_."

"What happened between you and your brother?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"We have all night."

Ford breathed in. "Okay, so me and my brother, Stanley, were in our last year of highschool. We had plans of traveling the Atlantic together when I was offered a chance to show off my Perpetual Motion Machine to recruiters from the college, West Coast Tech."

"Were you able to go?"

Ford sighed. "No, when they went to see my project, it was busted. I saw a bag of Toffee Peanuts on the ground and I knew it was Stanley, he loved Toffee Peanuts. He didn't want me to go, so he broke my machine. My dad kicked him out and so I enrolled into a different college. I haven't seen or speaked to him since." 

"That's awful," Pearl muttered. "Although, I do wonder, what's a college?"

"It's a school you go to after highschool."

"What is school?"

"I'll tell you another day."

"Alright, anyway, what happened sounds terrible, I'm sorry you had to go through that." 

"Thanks, but why don't you tell me some more stuff about you?"

"Haven't you already written about me in your book?" 

"Yeah, but tell me, um," Ford was desperately trying to think of something to say. "What's your favorite color?" Ford thought the question was stupid, but he still wanted to talk to her.

"Hmm, will I guess it would have to be blue, like the shirt I'm wearing. What about you?"

"Uh, I don't really know." 

"Alright, what else would you want to know about me?" Pearl asked, almost repeating a question she asked him when they first met. 

"What did you do exactly, during the Gem Rebellion?"

"I fought alongside with Rose Quartz, we were the first of The Crystal Gems. And..." Pearl shook at the terrifying flash backs. "Me, Garnet and Rose were the only survivors."

Ford was silent for moment. She didn't talk about the Gem War very much and he could see why. 

He gently wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. At first she was hesitant, but she leaned back against him and wrapped her around him as well. 

"I," Ford started, "I don't know what to say. That just sounds so terrible and traumatizing."

Pearl didn't say anything. She buried her face in his chest. She was crying. Ford awkwardly ran his fingers in her hair and rubbed her back. They were silent, except for Pearls sobs. Soon they became quieter and she was just sniffling. She leaned on his shoulder now.

"...Are you better now?" Ford asked her.

"A little bit. Did I ever tell you how we found Amethyst?

"Yes, you said you and the gems found her in a Kindergarten?"

"That's right, she was just playing with rocks when we found her. She was like a little kid. Which she never really grew out of."

"I can definitely see that." 

Pearl chuckled. "Yeah." 

It was getting dark, but they still held each other. Pearl, didn't want to lose his grip. He was so warm and comfortable. Ford didn't want to let go of her either, they way she held him made him feel important to her. Plus, it was getting cold.

"What exactly have you written in that journal?" Pearl asked and grabbed the book, she wanted to find her page, to see what he thought of her. 

Ford quickly grabbed the journal from her. 

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep." He said kind of quickly. 

"I don't need sleep."

"But I need it. We don't know when the monster will come back, so I should get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Ford."

"Goodnight Pearl."

* * *

 It had been about an hour. Ford was sleeping and his journal was next to him. Pearl slipped into the tent and snatched the journal. Now she _really_ wanted to know what he thought of her. 

She walked out slowly, making sure not to make any noise. She went behind a tree near the tent and cracked open the journal. Her gem produced some light so she could see the pages. She finally landed on a title called The Crystal Gems. 

First it showed a picture of Garnet and on the side, a smaller picture of Ruby and Sapphire. Then on the page beside it was a picture of Amethyst. Pearl flipped the page and saw her entry. 

Pearl thought something about her picture was different then the others. They're pictures were done very nicely yes, but her's looked a bit more detailed and... flattering. She couldn't exactly think of what word to use to describe her picture besides that. 

Pearl began to quietly read the page, mumbling the words. 

"The first gem I had found was Pearl. While I was on walk, she had fallen down on top of me from the trees and began to apologize profusely. I immediately noticed Pearl wasn't human, due to the large gem on her forehead. She explained to me that she was a sort of rock alien from outter space, and that she had some how fallen into an alternate Earth. I told her I would try my best to bring her back to the Earth that she was from. Then we started to makeout," Pearl flushed up at the memory, but continued to read. "Not that I really mind it. I find Pearl very interesting, I actually think she's gorgeous, I may even say hot."

Pearl suddenly felt odd, an odd type of feeling. It felt ok, no,  _wonderful_ , to think that Ford found her attractive. Pearl realized that she felt this feeling for a while, but was only now acknowledging it. She continued to read. 

"But then the others showed up and made Pearl embarrassed, so she ran out. I tried to call her back, but it was useless. Garnet said she'd be back tomorrow. And I'm glad she would be. I really like her," Pearl noticed some lines, covering up more words. She was eventually able to read it.

"And she's one damn good kisser."

Pearl leaned against the tree and sighed. She never really kissed before him, but she'd seen it. So she just imitated what she had seen.  _He_ however, must have kissed before. Maybe. She remembered how that kiss felt, his arms around her hips, the warmth, and the weird, but wonderful feeling of his tonuge in her mouth. The kiss only lasted for a minute, but what a wonderful minute. 

_What are you thinking?! He's just a human, like Greg and all the others. He won't live forever!_

Pearl sighed at the more logical side of her mind. Yes, he was a human and nothing should change it. 

But that feeling was strong and she pushed those thoughts aside. 

_What about Rose?!_

Rose was with Greg for now and she wanted to try relations with humans. If Rose could, why couldn't she?

"We'll just see how this all turns out." Pearl unknowingly said to herself. 

Pearl walked back to the tent and placed the journal right where it was. Pearl sat on the log to think. About what Amethyst and Olivia would be doing this hour, what Garnet was doing to stop them from doing something too stupid, but mostly, she thought of Ford. 

She sat with her thoughts for a while, spacing out, until she heard "Good morning, Pearl."

She jumped a bit at first to only realize it was Ford. 

"Oh, good morning Ford! You kind of scared me."

Ford chuckled. "Sorry, hadn't meant to. You've just been sitting there all night?"

"Pretty much. Nothing else to do really." 

"Yeah, not a lot to do here unless you run into the supernatural."

"I can assume. So, should we go over to that spot and try to find that creature?"

"Yes, but not yet. I'm going to make breakfast, would you like some?"

"No, thank you." 

* * *

 They hid behind some bushes at the spot where Ford say it swim by. They've been there for... quite a long time. It was sunset again, so Ford began to teach Pearl some card games. Although it was growing stale, you can only play Go Fish for so long. 

"Do you think we're going to find that creature?" Pearl asked him.

"I don't know anymore. I think it would've been best if I moved along with it, but I lost it. I didn't know if it'd come back or if something of the same species would." Ford sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry, I wasted your time." 

"Ford, you didn't waste my time."

"I didn't."

"No, I mean this is taking a while, but it was nice going out here and spending some time with you. Besides, I have lots of time." 

"You never... feel bored around me?"

"Why would I?" Pearl said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Ford turned towards her and realized they were so close, only a few inches away from her face. But they didn't move away, if anything they slowly moved closer together. 

The sounds of bubbles and and something getting out of the water made them get out of the trance and separate quickly. They looked over and found a... mermaid? She had mousy hair and an upturned nose. 

"Oh, oh noooooo!" She began growing fur and fangs, and she howled to the moon. 

"What is that?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"It's some kind of Werewolf and Mermaid hybrid. A Weremaid?"

"Oh, hello!" The weremaid said. "I'm Mermaidia." 

"Are you going to hurt us Mermaidia?" Pearl asked.

"Oh no, I don't do that. It's just whenever the moon comes out, I turn into this! It sucks, but whatever I guess."

"Do you mind telling why this happens?" Ford asked curiously. 

"Well, my dad..."

* * *

 

 Pearl and Ford were walking back to the house. They talked with the weremaid about her home life and things like that. Although she was friendly, she was annoying as well. 

"She's, interesting." Pearl said as they neared his home. 

"Yes, although a Werewolf and a Mermaid should probably not breed."

"Ever." Pearl said in agreement. 

They opened the door to find things to be messy, and Amethyst and Olivia to have their hands tied behind their backs with there faces in a their own tubs of ice cream.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Pearl and Ford said at the same time. 

"Oh! Hey you two, me and Olivia are seeing who could ice cream without any hands." And with that, Amethyst stuck her head back into the ice cream. 

Pearl and Ford sighed before walking away from the two.

 


End file.
